Park
Park,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p79: "The Bath House" along with her twin sister Lian, served Captain Sao Feng as his personal attendant and masseuse. Biography The Deep Sea Opal Park, beautiful but deadly, commonly stood by her master's side in his Singapore bath house, and both twins often dressed Feng, such was his status. They were also employed to act as bodyguards, able to keep out any unwanted visitors. They were highly proficient in martial arts and sword-fighting,''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game): "Singapore" and sometimes used the steel chopsticks in their hair as weapons.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Park was aboard the Empress when Sao Feng brought Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, and Carolina aboard after interrupting their voyage to Shanghai during the time of the Shadow Lord's threat. Along with her sister, Park shamelessly flirted with Jack Sparrow behind her master's back, and he returned the same in kind. and Sao Feng with Park.]] After her sister helped Jack procure the Deep Sea Opal for their master, Park accompanied Sao Feng to Liang Dao's palace. When Sao Feng used the opal to claim Liang Dao's throne, Park and Lian threw themselves into the fray when a massive battle broke out between Dao and Feng's men. Slicing and slashing Liang Dao's men with their steep-tipped fans, Park and Lian's efforts helped Feng's side emerge victorious, and he became the new Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. With the battle over, Park and her sister resumed their suggestive flirtations with Jack, prompting him to trick Sao Feng into ordering them to accompany him aboard the Black Pearl during their journey to Hong Kong. During the voyage she and Lian gave Jack a massage before being interrupted by the zombie, Alex. Hong Kong Upon their arrival in Hong Kong , Park and her sister disguised themselves as EITC agents along with Jack, Billy Turner, Carolina, Diego de Leon, and Jean Magliore so they could travel through the streets without detection. The group was stopped by Benedict Huntington however, who wanted a report of their patrol to impress his wife, Barbara. Barbara came close to discovering Park's rouse, as she noticed how feminine her, Lian, and Carolina looked under their EITC uniforms, but her concerns were brushed off by her husband, who was fooled into letting the pirates go when Jack feigned having leprosy. Continuing to follow the route drawn for them by Sao Feng, Park and the others were eventually stopped by a gang of Mistress Ching's men, who believed them to be genuine EITC agents. When Ching began recalling Jack's mannerisms and Sao Feng showed up in a nearby ally, Park and the others were guided by Ching to the Pirate Lord's opium den to commence the meeting. When Benedict Huntington and Liang Dao launched their surprise attack on the opium den during the meeting, Park and her twin saved their master's life by throwing themselves forward and knocking Sao Feng out of the way when Huntington fired a bullet at him. She and Lian fought bravely against Huntington's EITC agents in the den as well as in the square in front of the shack when the fighting moved to the streets following Jack's setting of the shanty on fire. With Park's help, the Pirate Lords' side were able to drive the EITC agents back across the square, forcing them to retreat. After Sao Feng and Mistress Ching officially forged an alliance, Park and Lian accompanied their master back to the Empress. War Against Piracy enraged by Park's death.]] Park still served Sao Feng during the time of Hector Barbossa's meeting with the Pirate Lord at his bath house. Both remembered their time with Jack Sparrow aboard the Black Pearl, as they recognised the name with a slight giggle. The meeting was interrupted by soldiers of the East India Trading Company, lead by Ian Mercer, attacked the bath house. Lian and Park fought by their master's side against the soldiers. When Mercer entered the bath house, he shot at Elizabeth Swann. Unfortunately for Park, Will Turner pushed Elizabeth out of the way and the shot hit Park instead, killing her instantly. Lian would avenge Park's death by ambushing Mercer, but fate eventually allowed Mercer to kill her too. Behind the scenes *Lian was portrayed by Adrienne Wong in At World's End. *In the revision screenplay draft of At World's End, Park was written to survive the battle at the bath house of Singapore. While Lian was killed by Ian Mercer via shooting her with his pistol, Park was to attack Mercer with a steel chopstick like the one Lian uses to attack Mercer in the finished version of the film, leaving Mercer with two steel chopsticks (with the other presumably from the deceased Lian) in one of his shoulders.[http://thescriptsavant.com/pdf/Pirates_Of_The_Caribbean_At_Worlds_End.pdf Calypso's Fury draft of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End script] *While both twins appear in the At World's End video game, only Lian is an unlockable, playable character. **In the same game, Park dies before Lian. The latter's death is also not shown. *In the Xbox version of the At World's End video game, Lian and Park are killed by the player instead by Ian Mercer during the battle at the bath house. However, both are alive in the following cutscene. *Both twins appear in the Lego version of Pirates of the Caribbean and are both unlockable, playable characters. (Lian is armed with a bullwhip and Park is equipped with a pair of swords). Appearances *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references it:Park Category:Inhabitants of Singapore Category:Sao Feng's Empire Category:Females Category:Deceased individuals Category:Chinese Category:Empress crew Category:Swordsmen